fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Tadeo Valentino
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Tadeo is half-noble and half-middle-class. His parents' names are Lola Valeria and Catalina Tinoco. They are unmarried lesbian women who adopted Tadeo from an orphanage. Lola graduated the elite levels and Catalina did not, since she had to help her parents take care of her siblings. The two elves met at Foxfire, when Catalina was trying to get into the elite levels at an older age, and Lola wanted to mentor students. However, both were denied, since Catalina was shunned for being an older learner, and Lola was interested in mentoring her. Thus, these two elves got to know each other better, since they had a common disadvantage. They also figured out that they are both lesbian, since they fell in love with each other. They soon got married, but it came at the cost of discrimination and prejudice. When they adopted Tadeo, the couple was going through a hard time emotionally, since there were several anti-LGBTQ+ elves in the population. They wanted to console themselves with a child, and to teach another generation not to discriminate. Thus, Tadeo made his way through life, manifesting at a decent age (12) with a decent ability (psionipath, and later in the year, polyglot) and joined the nobility by passing the elite levels of Foxfire. Afterwards, he became a mentor at Foxfire, and later, and emissary for the Council. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Tadeo is a respectable man, though rather introverted. However, this does not mean that he knows any less. He is, in fact, one of the most educated people in the lost cities; both socially and academically. His introverted-ness stems from the fact that he faced harsh words as a child, and preferred to not comment and go about his way. Since joining government as an emissary, he has grown more extroverted, but still prefers to listen more. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jay Hernandez 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Tadeo is particularly talented when it comes to his main ability. In fact, his skill stems from his emotions. Since childhood, he has always wanted to shield himself and his parents from mean remarks, and tends to associate force fields with similar emotions. Thus, his fields are much stronger than many other psionipaths' fields. He is not good at speaking, though he will always shade his opinions when asked, as they are generally very good. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. He is a psionipath and a polyglot. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved